Je t'ouvre mon Coeur
by DuncanHeart
Summary: Je pense que la Keyblade m'irait bien. – Elle seule décide d'apparaître aux cœurs puissants, récita Ven. Un sourire malicieux vint creuser les fossettes du visage de Braig, et il questionna : Tu crois que j'ai un cœur puissant ? TERMINE, les miracles existent bien !
1. Enchantement

**JE T'OUVRE MON COEUR**

**Auteur : **DuncanHeart

**Résumé _:_** _« Je pense que la Keyblade m'irait bien. - Elle seule décide d'apparaître aux cœurs puissants, récita machinalement Ven. Un sourire malicieux vint creuser plus profondément les fossettes du visage de Braig, et il questionna : Tu crois que j'ai un cœur puissant ? »_

**Personnages : **Ventus & Braig

**Genre :** Angst & Romance (ça change de d'habitude)

**Rating : **T

**Attention : **Yaoi, spoilers sur BbS, peut-être OoC. Fluff ?

**_Censé n'être qu'un OS, mon manque d'inspiration pour l'instant l'a laissé à l'état de chapitre. J'ai essayé de respecter au maximum BbS. _**

**_Ce couple est né en voyant une certain scène de Days... cette histoire est censée raconter pourquoi... ha ha ha. (pour ceux qui n'ont pas joué au jeu)_**

**_Cette fanfic peut être trouvée ici aussi : http : // khfanfics . fr . nf Allez-y s'il vous plaît, et peut-être vous plaira de vous inscrire :3_**

**_PS: J'ai dû raccourcir le résumé xD_**

**DuncanHeart  
**

* * *

- Je pense que la Keyblade m'irait bien, fit l'homme avec un sourire mystérieux, levant son index au ciel.

Longs cheveux noirs ramenés à l'arrière, un grand foulard rouge, déchiré par endroits, noué autour de son cou de façon provocante. Ses mains gantées de tissu blanc, tenant ses gigantesques pistolets sans grand effort apparent. Les contours fins et aérodynamiques de son corps, qui ne semblait faire qu'un dans sa combinaison grise et noire à boutons, et dans son pantalon large, complétés par une paire de bottes noires.

C'était Ventus que ses yeux, ancrés dans son visage à la structure saillante, regardaient.  
C'était ce garçon blond aux grands yeux bleus, en armure, qui l'intriguait.

* * *

  
- C'est une mission dangereuse, Ven, fit Terra, sans regarder son ami.

Le jeune homme blond s'agrippa à sa manche.

- Mais je ne veux pas rester seul ici, à l'académie !

Terra, un semi-adulte aux cheveux châtains et à l'air sérieux, soupira. Puis lâcha :

- Xehanort est quelqu'un de très puissant. Maître Eraqus m'a signalé qu'il était accompagné de plus de son apprenti.

Ven grimaça. Il haïssait Vanitas. L'unique apprenti de Xehanort portait en permanence un casque noir sur sa tête. Bien que très mystérieux, il s'arrangeait toujours pour croiser Ven dans les couloirs pour l'énerver. Le blond commençait déjà à utiliser ses pouvoirs de vitesse pour l'éviter.

Mais depuis quelque temps, Vanitas n'arrêtait pas d'affirmer que Terra cèderait aux Ténèbres. Et Ven se refusait à laisser partir le châtain sans lui, surtout avec ces inquiétants Unversed qui naissaient aux quatre coins de l'univers…

- Et puis, tu ne seras pas seul, Aqua restera aussi ici…

- Désolée de contrarier tes plans, Terra, mais je viens avec vous !, s'écria la jeune femme, tandis que le jeune Maître de la Keyblade se tournait vers elle avec un semblant de résignation.

Grande, svelte, ses cheveux bleus tombant sur ses épaules, Aqua était une magicienne hors pair. Néanmoins, d'eux trois, seul Terra avait été promu Maître de la Keyblade.

Ven, son espoir ravivé, releva son regard vers le châtain.

- A nous trois, on ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes, non ?

Terra inspira lentement avant de répondre :

- Je crois que Maître Eraqus va m'en vouloir.

* * *

  
Les yeux fermés, Terra commença à psalmodier :

- Puissance !

- Vitesse !, lui répondit Ven.

- Grâce !, termina Aqua, réunissant leurs trois mains droites au centre de leur cercle.

Ils rouvrirent les yeux et se sourirent.

- Même si on part chacun de notre côté, nous serons toujours liés. Et nous nous retrouverons un jour, fit la jeune femme avec assurance.

Elle donna un charme en forme d'étoile jaune à Terra, un autre à la même forme en vert à Ven, et elle serra dans sa main le sien, de couleur bleue. Aqua fit apparaître sa Keyblade, qui se métamorphosa en arc, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse avec sa maîtresse. Terra fit de même avec sa propre arme.

Seul Ven resta quelques secondes de plus dans l'académie, tenant dans sa main le porte-bonheur d'Aqua.

* * *

- Braig, enfin, tu ne vas le laisser…, commença Aeleus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe de lui, sourit l'homme au foulard. Il a rendez-vous avec nos chers scientifiques.

Le compagnon d'Aeleus, à l'épaisse tresse brune, renifla avec dépit et releva sa lance bleutée.  
Ven eut un geste de recul en voyant Braig s'approcher de lui.

- Eh, mon petit gars, je ne vais pas te manger. Even sera ravi de te voir. Ton nom ?...

- Ventus.

Les grandes portes du château du Jardin Radieux s'ouvrirent, et le jeune Elu de la Keyblade s'y engouffra avec son guide. Après quelques pas dans l'enceinte, le protégé d'Ansem le Sage se tourna vers le garçon blond avec curiosité et dit :

- Alors comme ça, tu manies la Clé ?

Sans un mot, Ventus fit venir sa Keyblade dans un coup de vent. Uniformément grise jusqu'à sa garde, son extrémité ressemblait à une clé désarticulée, tandis que la manche bleu foncé, détachée du corps, s'apparentait à celle de Chaîne Royale.

Tout aussi rapidement, il la fit s'évanouir dans les airs et soutint le regard surpris de Braig.

- Impressionnant…, lâcha ce dernier, d'un ton appréciateur.

Le jeune garçon se sentit, de façon tout à fait inattendue, très fier. Il emboîta le pas à l'homme à la chevelure noire, qui semblait perplexe. Puis soudain, celui-ci interrompit sa marche au milieu des escaliers et déclara :

- Je pense que la Keyblade m'irait bien.

- Seule la Keyblade décide d'apparaître aux cœurs puissants, récita machinalement Ven.

Braig le contempla avec un peu de surprise. Puis un sourire malicieux vint creuser plus profondément les fossettes de son visage, et il questionna :

- Tu crois que j'ai un cœur puissant ?

C'est à ce moment-là que l'Elu de la Keyblade remarqua que les mains de son guide accueillaient en leur sein deux pistolets teintés de violet.

Seule sa vitesse exceptionnelle sauva Ven d'un tir laser. Il se retrouva derrière Braig, hésitant à lui faire du mal, mais déjà la main gauche de son adversaire se positionna vers sa poitrine gauche. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, le jeune garçon lança un combo sur sa cible. Son dernier coup fut stoppé par la crosse d'un pistolet, et une main vint l'empoigner pour le plaquer contre les marches des escaliers. Dos à terre, Ven vit le visage de Braig se rapprocher de lui, ses yeux marron le regardant avec triomphe. Son souffle glissa sur la peau du blond, et ce dernier cacha ses prunelles bleues derrière leur rideau de peau.

Puis il se téléporta dans le dos de Braig et lui asséna le coup final. L'apprenti d'Ansem se cabra puis se remit debout en faisant disparaître ses armes. Il sourit à Ven.

- J'aime mieux ça. Ton pouvoir n'est pas donc factice.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il le soit, fit Ven d'un air vexé.

Braig avala le contenu d'une potion, avant de se redresser totalement en s'étirant.

- Tu as vraiment un talent certain dans le maniement de la Keyblade. Tu es très rapide.

Ventus garda le silence.

Ils reprirent leur marche, avant de déboucher sur un atrium fleuri, dont la beauté était sublimée par la large fontaine en son milieu. Deux personnes en blouse blanche et à cravate violette devisaient à côté, dans une atmosphère sereine.

Le roi Ansem avait réellement mis tout son cœur à rendre cet endroit digne de son nom.

- Vous avez un cœur puissant, c'est vrai, admit finalement Ven à l'entrée dans ce paradis, ses yeux posés sur Braig.

Si la rupture du silence avait étonné l'homme au foulard, il se reprit bien et fit :

- Tu peux me tutoyer, mon pote.

Un fin sourire éclaira la tête angélique de l'Elu, avant qu'il ne se dirige vers Even et le minuscule Ienzo.

Braig le suivit brièvement du regard en appuyant contre le mur, avant de retourner à ses propres occupations.

* * *

- Tiens, comment on se retrouve, mon pote…

Mais là, le jeune homme en armure semblait soucieux, et un triste voile de doute était tombé sur son joli visage.

Le sourire de Braig se figa, et il prit les épaules de Ven pour le bras.

- Des nouvelles de Xehanort ?...

Le garçon blond laissa échapper un soupir sans briser son mutisme. Ils continuèrent à marcher, sans trop réfléchir sur leur destination.

- Even a découvert de nouvelles créatures, fit Braig, essayant d'ignorer le désarroi de son compagnon, … le roi les a enfermées dans un cachot.

Pas de réaction. Un grand jeune homme roux, aux yeux verts allongés, fit un signe à Braig et à Ven en riant, son regard s'attardant davantage sur le petit blondinet.

- Ah, tu n'étais pas là quand Lea et Sai sont arrivés…, remarqua le protégé d'Ansem en poursuivant son monologue, bras toujours autour de Ven. Si Sai semble un peu sérieux, Lea passe son temps à fourrer son nez un peu partout… ils sont arrivés ensemble à la cour du roi Ansem le Sage…

Ventus se mordit les lèvres. Braig s'immobilisa, puis se mit en face de l'Elu de la Keyblade.

- Eh ben, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?...

Le garçon blond baissa la tête en crispant ses mains sur la combinaison de son vis-à-vis. Les yeux marron examinèrent ces mains avant de revenir sur le visage de Ven, à la bouche tremblotante tandis qu'il ravalait ses larmes

- Je… je n'ai réussi à aider Ter… Ter… ra…

Braig le regarda avec affolement, avant de l'attirer dans une pièce déserte où Ventus pourrait épancher librement son désespoir. A peine entrés, celui-ci tomba sur le sol, à genoux.

- Terra… Aqua… je suis… suis… faible… si faible… il m'avait dit… qu'il risquait d'avoir besoin de… moi… un jour…

- Ssh, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, mon ga-

- Je sais ce que…, commença Ven avec détermination, avant de taire.

Braig vit une goutte se former au coin de l'œil bleu, et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il recueillit la larme sur son gant. Ven sentit à nouveau ce souffle chaud sur ses cheveux, et laissa la main de Braig choir sur son épaule. La tête de Ventus échoua sur le torse de Braig, rendant leur étreinte plus intime. Les mains du blond, désormais apposées sur les épaulettes du tireur, maintinrent leur appui. Le bout des gants blancs se plaça sous le menton du garçon.

Braig se sentait tellement impuissant face à Ventus. Ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celle du jeune homme blond, qui n'opposa pas de résistance.

Elles avaient le goût du sel. Ventus, conquis par le parfum rassurant de celles de Braig, l'encouragea silencieusement à l'approfondir. Les bras du blond se glissèrent autour du cou de son amant. Braig se laissa aller à explorer le trésor caché derrière les lèvres roses. Ses gants tombèrent sur la taille de Ven, qu'ils enlacèrent. D'un accord tacite, ils reculèrent lentement leurs bouches. Des traces de larmes sillonnaient encore la figure du blond, mais un sourire naissait peu à peu. Le tireur caressa sa peau avec envie. Ven rapprocha ses lèvres de Braig et ce dernier l'embrassa une seconde fois. La main droite du garçon blond vint se placer derrière son cou tandis qu'il se serrait contre Braig. Après ce baiser, ce dernier effleura de ses lèvres les épis blonds.

- Tu te sens mieux ?...

Cette phrase glaça Ven. Une légère pression exercée sur les épaules de son conjoint, et les yeux bleus fixèrent leurs homologues marron.

- Tu… tu veux dire que ce n'était pas… sincère ?

Braig fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Si c'était pour tarir mes larmes, ce n'était pas la peine de se dévouer, soupira Ventus, avec un air de regret teinté de résignation.

Il se releva, mais le protégé d'Ansem restait à ses pieds, perplexe, ses mains maintenant les genoux de l'Elu de la Keyblade.

- Hey, Ven…

- Ventus.

- Calme-toi, je ne voulais pas être vexant…

La fatigue inonda les traits de Ven.

- Laisse-moi. J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Braig lâcha son amant à contrecœur.

* * *

_**Critiques? (marre que voir que les filles ne servent qu'à fabriquer des charmes à la noix) Oui, c'est court (va pleurer pitoyablement ailleurs **_


	2. Nous nous reverrons

**RATING T+ pour la violence.**

Terra étouffait dans son armure. Il baissa la visière de son casque, et la regarda.

Ses yeux bleus étaient devenus dorés.

* * *

Ventus marchait, les poings fermés. Il s'en voulait d'avoir cru que revoir Braig allègerait un peu sa peine. Il aurait tout imaginé, juste discuter, se promener dans le Jardin Radieux, ou voire même se battre contre lui… Mais certainement pas _ça._

Ven s'immobilisa brusquement, sentant sa rage monter en lui, sa colère contre sa pitoyable impuissance. Il était le seul à pouvoir régler ses problèmes, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il inspira profondément.

Un faible sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Non, en fait, il y avait encore une personne qui pouvait l'aider…

Vanitas.

Arrivé dans l'académie, il troqua son armure encombrante contre sa tenue habituelle : sa veste blanche et noire, et son large pantalon. Puis, il se dirigea d'un pas sûr vers la bibliothèque.

Il ouvrit les portes de bois brusquement, et leurs battants allèrent s'écraser contre le mur adjacent. Ses prunelles océan cherchèrent une trace de noir parmi le décor chaleureux de la pièce, tandis qu'une expression déçue se formait peu à peu sur son visage.

- Tu cherches peut-être quelqu'un ?

Le blond baissa les épaules, lâchant un soupir. Puis il se retourna. Son ouïe l'avait-elle trompé ? Certes, ce garçon portait la tenue de Vanitas, mais… sa tête…

- Vanitas ?, répéta à voix haute Ventus, pour confirmer ses soupçons.

Son vis-à-vis fit apparaître la Keyblade caractéristique de l'apprenti de Maître Xehanort, puis enchaîna :

- Alors, c'est vrai ? Terra a réellement succombé à son destin ?

Un ton ironique.

- C'est si triste.

- Ferme-la !, répliqua le garçon blond. Où est-il ?

Vanitas laissa flotter un étrange et grand sourire sur son visage. Ventus le fusillait du regard. Finalement, l'autre garçon lâcha :

- Il est en train de se battre avec ton grand ami.

- Quel-

- Celui que tu viens juste de quitter mélodramatiquement.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?, cria Ven, les traits crispés par la rage, partagé entre la haine et l'horreur.

Il poussa une étagère de la bibliothèque, qui laissa échapper ses livres dans un tourbillonnement brouillon. Vanitas se contenta de ricaner comme d'habitude. L'énervement de Ven atteignit son comble. Il dégaina sa Keyblade.

L'autre répéta son geste pour extraire sa propre arme.

Le garçon blond s'élança sur son adversaire, et lança un combo. Au bout du troisième coup, son adversaire se reprit. Il repoussa d'un revers la Keyblade de Ventus, et enchaîna les attaques sur ses jambes. L'une fut tellement forte qu'elle déchira le pantalon de l'adolescent au sol, expulsant un jet de sang, tandis que le blessé se mordait les lèvres, se tordant de douleur.

Il essaya d'attraper sa Keyblade à quelques centimètres de lui, du bout des doigts, mais un coup de pied de Vanitas l'expédia plus loin. La pluie de coups de Keyblade cessa brusquement.

- Vanitas ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous attarder ici, retentit la voix sèche de Maître Xehanort. Nous avons quelqu'un d'autre à voir.

* * *

Une douleur fulgurante. Braig fit disparaître ses pistolets, avant de porter une main à son œil, et son gant se tacha bientôt d'un délicat liquide rougeâtre. En face de lui, un Terra étrange le regardait faire sans sourciller.

Braig sentit le sang s'écouler jusqu'aux commissures de ses lèvres.

L'homme en armure en face de lui sortit sa Keyblade avant de se téléporter.

Déglutissant avec peine, Braig retira enfin sa main de devant son œil droit, et déchira un bandeau de tissu rouge de son foulard. Il ferma l'œil qui lui restait, puis inspira profondément pour calmer les battements de son cœur, et les pulsations dans son cerveau.

Il laissa un léger sourire planer sur son visage avant de rouvrir son œil. Ce qu'il vit ne l'enchanta guère, pourtant.

- Comment as-tu pu te laisser battre ainsi ?, lâcha sans émotion Maître Xehanort, s'avançant lentement vers lui.

Le sourire sur le visage de Braig se crispa, mais il tint bon.

- La puissance de ce petit est telle qu'on ne peut y résister. Et puis, avoue que c'était ton plan, non ? Voir à quel point il m'amocherait pour mesurer sa nouvelle force ?

- Dans ton cas, Braig, il t'a plutôt arrangé, se moqua Vanitas, apparaissant de derrière le dos de son Maître.

- La ferme, sale gamin.

- Toi de même, le vieux.

- Ca suffit, vous deux. De toute façon, vous m'êtes aussi utiles l'un que l'autre. C'est-à-dire, vous ne me servez à rien, répliqua Maître Xehanort, triturant sa barbichette blanche, masquant un sourire narquois.

Cette sortie fulgurante les laissa cois.

- Bien, maintenant la grande bataille peut commencer, constata-t-il d'un ton détaché.

Il se retourna vers Vanitas.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas achevé notre maître du vent ?

- Je l'ai juste un peu… affaibli, rit son apprenti.

- « Maître du Vent » ?, s'exclama Braig, sourcils froncés. Vous ne comptez pas les affronter tous les trois ensem-

- Oh que oui, fit Xehanort.

Il ricana à son tour froidement.

- La seule capable de nous tuer serait Aqua, mais contre nous deux, et sans l'aide de ses amis, elle n'est plus rien.

Xehanort fit apparaître un Couloir des Ténèbres, dans lequel il incita d'un signe Vanitas à entrer.

- Terre, Vent, Eau… la vie n'est qu'un cycle, et ils seront tous absorbés dans le néant, car les Ténèbres triomphent toujours. Terra n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres, passés ou à avenir.

- Mais quand le Ciel remplacera le Vent, qu'allez-vous devenir ?, interrogea Braig.

Xehanort haussa les épaules. Il ajouta avant de s'évaporer parmi les volutes noireâtres :

- Je l'ai dit, la vie est un cycle. D'autres nous supplanteront et souffriront à notre place. Les Unversed deviendront d'autres créatures, et ces autres verront l'apparition d'une nouvelle espèce…

Quand il vit le Couloir disparaître, Braig n'avait plus la force de sourire. Il leva les yeux vers le monde qui l'entourait, ce monde qui allait peut-être être détruit ou s'effilocher…

- Père… dans quoi t'es-tu engagé ?

Les pensées volèrent vers Vanitas, qui avait enfin retiré son masque. C'est vraiment étrange que-

Puis Braig se dit brusquement qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus important en jeu. Ven.

* * *

Allongé sur le plancher, yeux fermés, des flux quasi insoutenables de douleur venant de ses jambes, Ven luttait pour ne pas hurler. Il devait être un grand garçon. Même s'il ne savait plus à qui faire confiance.

Aqua était introuvable. Terra l'était aussi, mais en plus il subissait le faix des Ténèbres. Maître Eraqus était parti lui aussi…

Restait Braig. Mais pourquoi continuer à penser à lui tout le temps s'il ne voulait qu'en fait-

- Salut, mon p'tit pote, fit une voix comme nouée.

Oubliant pour quelques secondes ses jambes, Ven rouvrit les yeux brutalement, et il se releva légèrement, sur ses coudes. Reconnaissant le visage de Braig, il retomba sur le sol, lâchant un soupir.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, si tu as quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire, n'hésite pas, lui conseilla-t-il en tentant de maîtriser sa voix intérieure qui lui criait de dire tout le contraire.

- Bon, écoute, si tu continues à te comporter comme ça, je m'arrange pour que tu ne puisses plus jamais marcher de ta vie, répliqua d'une voix glaciale Braig, agacé.

Il sortit un de ses pistolets pour appuyer sa menace. Ven décida d'abandonner la partie, mais il constata tout de même :

- Tu as au moins quelque chose pour me soigner ? D'un genre moins radical qu'une balle ?

Braig sourit en échangeant son arme pour une bouteille de potion, qu'il décapsula.

- Bien sûr.

Le jeune maître de la Keyblade détourna le regard en murmurant un remerciement, attrapant la potion. Il avala d'un trait le liquide verdâtre.

Il se sentit beaucoup mieux. Bien que la douleur fût calmée, ses jambes restaient comme engourdies. Il fit une grande moue joyeuse.

- Merci, Braig, répéta-t-il.

Il ne fut presque pas étonné de sentir des lèvres se presser contre les siennes.

* * *

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Adieu

**Bonne lecture ! (argh, ça fait longtemps que j'étais pas retournée sur ce site, je suis un peu déroutée par les fonctionnalités…)**

* * *

Terra en armure, mais tête nue, se tenait juste devant Maître Xehanort et son apprenti, mais malgré la haine qu'il était censé ressentir face à ce Maître de la Keyblade corrompu, il demeurait les yeux dans le vide, inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il avait toujours ses yeux dorés. Les mêmes que ceux de Maître Xehanort, qui le constatait avec satisfaction. Vanitas quant à lui s'ennuyait profondément, et jetait des regards agacés aux environs. Il avait lui aussi retiré son casque, et la masse de ses piques noir de jais se mêlait au reste de l'armature qui recouvrait son corps de Ténèbres pures. A la fin, il ne put plus se tenir et lança à son Maître, sans égard pour le jeune homme en face d'eux :

- Bien, maintenant que vous avez corrompu Terra, affaibli Ventus et que notre bataille contre Aqua se prépare, vous vous sentez prêt à me dire ce qui se passe et ce que vous comptez bien faire à la fin ? Comme vous l'avez dit, si l'un des Eléments disparaît, il y en a d'autres pour les remplacer. Ca ne rime à rien, toute cette histoire de Guerre des Keyblades.

Maître Xehanort le regarda avec un amusement teinté d'ironie, et Vanitas n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était agacé de cette attitude qui montrait que son Maître connaissait toutes les réponses, quelle que soit la question.

- Terra, Aqua et Ventus sont les seuls Elus de la Keyblade de l'Univers, exceptés nous deux, évidemment. Ils sont donc les seuls qui peuvent s'opposer à nous.

- Et ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de tous les tuer ?, lança Vanitas.

- Les tuer ? Tu veux dire en leur arrachant leurs cœurs ? C'est précisément le problème. J'ai déjà fait cette erreur par le passé, je peux comprendre donc que tu puisses dire une aberration pareille.

La tête de l'apprenti était indescriptible, mais à aucun moment il n'envisagea d'effectivement mettre sa théorie en application sur Xehanort. Ce dernier l'avait créé à partir de Ténèbres et d'un cœur corrompu de l'un de ses précédents élèves, après tout. Ce qu'il lui avait donné, il le lui enlèverait sans le moindre scrupule. Le vieil homme poursuivit :

- Leurs cœurs sont tellement puissants que s'ils étaient relâchés sans précautions préalables, ils pourraient se réfugier dans d'autres êtres purs et lumineux comme eux, tels que ceux qui succèderont peut-être à notre trio de petits magiciens. J'ai donc corrompu le cœur de Terra pour qu'il appartienne définitivement au domaine des Ténèbres, et à moi.

- Et quant aux deux autres, Ventus et Aqua, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de même ?, fit cette fois sans ressentiment l'apprenti.

- Aqua est beaucoup moins manipulable et attirée par le pouvoir que Terra. Si jamais elle devait être corrompue, ce serait par d'autres moyens. Mais j'ai le projet de l'emprisonner dans les Ténèbres directement. Quant à Ventus, il a déjà perdu son cœur. Le rendre si faible qu'il ne pourrait faire de mal à une mouche est largement suffisant pour l'écarter de notre chemin.

- Déjà perdu son cœur ?

Alors Xehanort fixa le visage de son apprenti, un visage qui avait été angélique, orné de yeux bleu ciel, et acquiesça lentement avec une certaine satisfaction. Ce visage était une copie conforme de celui du maître de la vitesse.

* * *

Ventus arrivait un peu à marcher à présent. Il observa de loin Braig nettoyer son œil ensanglanté devant un miroir. Puis il l'entendit jurer.

- J'aurais pas dû attendre si longtemps avant de prendre une potion. De toute façon, à vrai dire, elle aurait été sans effet…

Ventus se leva du lit sur lequel il était assis auparavant et se plaça derrière l'homme.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?, demanda-t-il avec une certaine inquiétude.

Une blessure pareille, qui n'était même pas soignable par une potion, devait avoir une origine particulièrement malfaisante. Même la plaie faite sur sa propre jambe par la Keyblade ténébreuse de Vanitas s'était cicatrisée. Sans vouloir répondre à la question du blond, Braig recula le tissu nettoyant de son visage et Ventus se retint d'extrême justesse de reculer. Mais la grimace qu'il faisait en voyant l'état de son œil était bien visible du miroir devant lequel son ami se tenait. Braig tenta une sortie ironique :

- Ah, c'est sûr, cette égratignure risque de gâcher un peu mon image de sex-symbol.

Il voulut en rajouter une couche, pour faire comme s'il ne se préoccupait pas lui-même des conséquences de cette blessure, mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. C'était évident qu'il était devenu définitivement borgne. Il ne savait pas ce que Terra avait fait, ou même ce que Xehanort _lui_ avait fait, toutefois il devait y avoir beaucoup de Ténèbres dans l'affaire. Comme d'habitude avec son père, cela dit.

Il regarda à nouveau le miroir et vit que Ventus n'osait toujours pas s'approcher de lui. Cela lui fit un peu de peine bien sûr, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Ce petit beau comme un dieu n'allait pas non plus fantasmer très longtemps sur son œil noir et violet injecté de sang.

- Tu as fini de nettoyer ton œil ?, s'enquit cependant le garçon.

- Mouais, lâcha Braig en bandant à nouveau sa blessure avec un tissu blanc, avec de grommeler à moitié pour lui-même : Pas très à la mode, le cache-œil de pirate, mais on fera avec, hein.

Alors Ventus s'avança vers son dos et posa une main un peu hésitante sur son épaule. Mais quand Braig se retourna, il ne sut plus quoi dire. Alors il répéta :

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ?

- Je me suis promené dans le jardin du château, et j'ai vu un lapin blanc qui m'a lancé des œufs de Pâques à la figure.

- Arrête.

- Even m'a mis une de ses potions bizarres dans l'œil.

- Ce n'est pas vrai.

- Mais tu es d'accord avec moi que cela aurait tout à fait été possible.

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa. Il pensait à quelque chose qui lui revenait en mémoire brusquement. Quand il avait cherché Vanitas, celui-ci lui avait dit quelque chose en rapport avec Braig…

- Tu as vu récemment Vanitas, l'apprenti de maître Xehanort ?, demanda Ventus, les yeux dans le vague.

L'homme devant lui haussa les sourcils.

- Peut-être. Je ne vois pas le rapport…

Puis il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de prétendre ignorer l'existence de Vanitas, mais bon, c'était trop tard à présent. Mais Ven demeurait silencieux et pensif, ce qui venant de lui était de mauvaise augure pour la suite. Braig se repassa mentalement parmi les évènements des derniers jours ce qui avait pu intriguer suffisamment le jeune homme et qui était susceptible de lui dévoiler la vérité. Aqua peut-être ? Il n'avait jamais vu la jeune et prometteuse Elue de la Keyblade. Si Terra avait été le seul Maître de la Keyblade à cause de son âge, elle le suivait de près, et nul doute qu'elle le dépasserait. Aurait-elle découvert le fin mot de l'histoire de son côté, et en avoir parlé avec Ventus ?

Braig leva les yeux vers ce dernier et à son regard, comprit avec une certaine douleur qu'il avait deviné de lui-même. Ven fixait à présent la blessure de Braig, recouverte de son tissu. Mais il ne voulait pas que ça recommence, qu'il lui en veuille à nouveau… Il était stupide. Ils étaient ennemis Ventus était du côté de la Lumière et Braig, proche de Xehanort. Et il aurait beau se convaincre que les deux camps n'étaient pas forcément incompatibles, ce ne serait que du vent.

- C'est Terra qui t'a fait ça…, dit Ventus.

C'est peut-être une question.

- Tu l'as rencontré et vous vous êtes battus. C'est Vanitas qui me l'a dit.

Sur le moment, Braig souhaita trouver devant lui l'apprenti de son père pour l'étrangler et après lui faire avaler sa propre Keyblade. Voire l'inverse, voire les deux en même temps.

- Tu sais où il est, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu sais tout, et moi, comme d'habitude, je ne sais rien !, s'énerva alors Ventus. Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je ne suis pas capable de comprendre ! Que je ne suis qu'un sympathique garçon qui peut à peine se battre !

C'était stéréotypé évidemment de le considérer comme tel, mais Ventus agissait toujours avec tant de candeur et de gentillesse qu'on avait du mal à voir en lui le guerrier. Alors il s'éloigna de Braig. L'autre homme essaya de le rattraper par l'épaule, mais Ven se dégagea d'un mouvement aérien. Ses yeux étaient brillants mais furieux. Il sortit sa Keyblade, et avant de s'envoler pour un autre monde, finit :

- Et bien, il y a une chose que tu ne sais pas ! Avant Vanitas, Xehanort avait un autre apprenti. C'était moi. Il m'a arraché mon cœur et jamais je ne pourrai lui pardonner ! Alors je ne le laisserai jamais m'enlever mes amis… même si pour ça je ne te verrai plus, Braig !

Il s'éleva dans les airs sur son arme, puis monta vers le ciel jusqu'à atteindre la barrière de la Contrée du Départ et disparaître. Braig le suivit du regard avec résignation. On l'avait prévenu : plus loin il se tiendrait de ce qui après tout ne le regardait pas, mieux il se porterait. Il décida de repartir pour le Jardin Radieux. On avait besoin de lui là-bas, contrairement à Ven qui se porterait très bien sans sa présence.

Un peu plus tard, il regretta que cette dernière rencontre ne lui ait pas inspiré de meilleurs sentiments. Puis il perdit son cœur et devint Simili ses problèmes furent réglés, et comme le disait ce crétin d'Axel, on est toujours mieux sans son bagage émotionnel.

Evidemment, il avait eu un pincement à cet endroit où il n'avait plus de cœur quand il avait revu la petite numéro XIV sous les traits de Ventus la marionnette lui rappelait qu'il voyait en elle, comme tous, la personne liée à Sora dont il s'était rapproché le plus.

Quand Sora était venu dans l'Illusiocitadelle, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne s'était pas battu de toutes ses forces, et qu'il en avait donné du fil à retordre. Mais, vaincu par le Maître de la Keyblade, il y avait un certain soulagement à se dire que peut-être il mourrait définitivement lui aussi, et oublier une bonne fois pour toutes ces souvenirs.

* * *

Les deux Elus de la Keyblade restants, Aqua et Ventus, se rendirent à la Nécropole des Keyblades où ils trouvèrent Terra, un Terra qui ne ressemblait plus à leur ami, entièrement corrompu par les Ténèbres. Après l'avoir combattu, et essayé de le ramener à sa conscience, les deux guerriers vinrent Xehanort et Vanitas intervenir. Chacun fut pris à partie par un adversaire Aqua et Ven se perdirent de vue.

Si la jeune femme avait réussi au terme d'un dur combat à prendre le dessus sur l'apprenti, tout en protégeant Terra plongé dans le sommeil, partagé entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière, quand Ventus s'était élancé sur Maître Xehanort, celui-ci l'avait immobilisé d'un sort de glace.

Les Keyblades des Elus disparus lors de la Guerre, plantées dans le sol du monde jusqu'alors, se transformèrent en nuée ambulante sous l'influence de Maître Xehanort. Elles s'élevèrent vers les nuages et firent apparaître le Kingdom Hearts. La gigantesque lune en forme de cœur éclairait à présent les lieux de la bataille.

Vanitas s'évaporait lentement en une fumée noire, tandis qu'Aqua se précipitait sur Ven gelé et regardait avec effroi l'apparition de l'astre. Maître Xehanort se dirigea vers eux, et ouvrit un Portail des Ténèbres avec un sourire mauvais. Il usa d'un sort de gravité pour pousser les deux Elus de la Keyblade vers le portail.

Mais une Keyblade fendit l'air devant les yeux surpris d'Aqua, frappant diagonalement Xehanort dans le dos. La jeune femme vit l'agresseur et faillit l'attaquer à son tour. C'était un double de Xehanort, jeune, avec de longs cheveux argentés et une peau mate. Mais ce furent ses yeux qui radoucirent Aqua : ils étaient bleus, du bleu saphir des prunelles de Terra. Xehanort avait fait plus que jeter dans les Ténèbres le jeune homme : il l'avait possédé. Cependant, le jeune homme se battait vaillamment pour tenter de le repousser. Il ouvrit les Entrechemins et y fit entrer Aqua avec Ventus avant de lui emboîter le pas.

* * *

Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'Univers, en armure, à l'exception de Ventus toujours immobilisé. A la grande terreur de ses deux amis, il se vit attaquer par les Ténèbres sans pouvoir se défendre. Alors, en priant pour qu'il réussisse à échapper à Xehanort, Aqua ouvrit la barrière du premier monde qu'elle découvrit et jeta Ventus au milieu de l'eau, à proximité d'une petite île. Mais elle ne fut pas au bout de ses peines : Xehanort reprit le dessus sur Terra à nouveau, et engagea le combat dans les Entrechemins. Il blessa Aqua grièvement. A bout de forces, la jeune femme put cependant le terrasser avec sa magie. Le corps de Terra, sous la forme de Xehanort, fut expulsé dans un autre monde, celui du Jardin Radieux, où il devint l'apprenti du roi Ansem, rendu amnésique par le choc reçu en traversant la barrière magique qui séparait ce monde des Entrechemins.

Aqua était tellement faible qu'elle ne put maintenir son armure plus longtemps ses protections disparurent, et elle préféra se livrer entièrement aux Ténèbres plutôt que d'arracher son cœur pour espérer revivre sous une forme d'Unversed.

Ainsi disparurent les trois Elus de la Keyblade. Mais, comme Xehanort l'avait prédit, trois enfants, Sora, Riku et Kairi, furent appelés à les remplacer. Le cycle demeurait sans fin, sous la menace du retour de Maître Xehanort sous sa véritable forme.

* * *

_**« Tu es malade ? »**_

_**« Non… Je suis juste un peu fatigué. J'ai perdu mon cœur et les personnes que j'aimais. Je ne veux plus continuer. »**_

_**« C'est faux, je le sens. »**_

_**« Tu sens quoi ? »**_

_**« Ton cœur. Il est blessé, mutilé, mais il se cache au fond de toi. Si tu veux, je peux l'accueillir le temps que tu te reposes. »**_

_**« … Dormir me fera le plus grand bien. Je veux bien accepter ta proposition. Fais attention à toi surtout. »**_

_**« Ne t'inquiète pas, je veillerai sur lui. Moi aussi il y a des gens que j'aime et que je veux protéger. »**_

_**« Une dernière chose, s'il te plaît… Dis-moi ton nom. »**_

_**« Je m'appelle Sora. »**_

**FIN**

NA : J'ai conservé le terme « unversed » car à l'époque j'ignorais la traduction de « nescients »… (j'avoue que j'aurais eu du mal à la trouver)

* * *

**Hé bien, on y est arrivés . Ca fait quoi ? Un an et demi ? Deux ans ? *se terre dans son trou de honte* J'ai un peu changé la fin par rapport à Birth by Sleep parce que c'était ce que j'avais imaginé en me basant sur les trailers et les divers spoilers que je trouvais dans les magazines. C'était pas si loin de la vérité… non ? Non ? Bon, d'accord, je sors une bonne fois pour toutes. La romance Braig/Ventus n'a pas vraiment d'influence sur la fin funeste de nos héros par contre…**

**Pour les gens qui sont *éventuellement* intéressés, je devrais publier le prochain chapitre de Destiny Prophercy avant la fin de l'année (encore une antiquité xD)**

**(J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçus par la fin)**


End file.
